Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the food industry and may be utilized in the automatic pancake and other product cooking systems for feeding and leveling liquid dough on a baking surface.
Related Art
A device is known containing a body with a drum mounted on it with heat elements on a horizontal shaft, a scrapers for cleaning the surface of the drum, a dough tank, a feed tray, the second drum with a heat element mounted parallel to the first drum and rotated inversely, a cutter located between the lower drum and the tray representing two parallel stainless steel plates, an electric blower for cooling the product and, in addition to, a liquid dough tank can be fitted with a mixer.
The disadvantage of this device is relatively low accuracy of dough leveling resulting in relatively low baked product quality.
The closest by its technical essence is a device for forming dough pieces prepared from the batter mass processed in the tank for receiving dough that comprises a set of tools that move and take several positions for ensuring sequential dough handling, wherein the tank and a set of tools are involved as the units reciprocally moving to and off each other, wherein a set of tools comprises dough spreading tank control aids, which are made in the form of a pressing plate and used for leveling dough by thickness while keeping an initial volume, individual dough molding aids to produce separate dough pieces, which are made in the form of partition walls evenly distributed within the same plane with the wall-to-wall cavities produced for forming dough pieces while the tank bottom and set of tools are reciprocally approached, thereby bringing the partition walls to the tank bottom, wherein the form of the partition wall end parts at every cavity has a tear-shaped boss profile to ensure regular extension of an upper dough surface layer and deposition of excess dough inside the above layer to be closed as long as the partition walls approach to the bottom of the tank, and dough pieces are completely separated when partition walls comes in contact with the tank bottom.
The disadvantage of such closest technical decision is relatively low dough leveling quality due to application of a pressing plate that comes in contact with dough. Any dough adhering to the plates do not allow to ensure its uniform thickness.